ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Vs. DC
I know a lot of people want to have a Marvel Vs. DC game. But me, I want a LEGO Marvel Vs. DC game. Also, I don't want it to be one of those fighting games like Injustice. I want it to be a game with an actual story like regular LEGO games. There are different chapters in the game and there are gonna be a LOT of chapters. Each chapter has 5 missions in it. For the chapters you keep bouncing back from Marvel to DC until they end up colliding and having a big fight near the middle of the game. They get really mad at each other and keep having these random fights until big cosmic villains come in. Galactus, Thanos, Darkseid, Brainiac, Apocalypse, and even Doomsday! They end up working together at the end of the game. Gameplay This will be like a regular LEGO game where you break stuff and collect studs to get the ranking. There will also be a free roam mechanic to the game where you can free roam in New York, Gotham, Metropolis, and a bunch of other places. The citizen in peril in Marvel missions is Stan Lee and the one for DC is Adam West. There will also be a bunch of characters to unlock outside of the missions in the free roam world and also a bunch of extra little quests. Chapter 1: Raider's Rampage Level 1 - Attack On The Convention - Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Scott Lang (Ant-Man) attend to an electronics convention in Dallas, Texas and a bunch of random raiders and robbers attack the convention. Characters Iron Man Ant-Man Non Playable Characters Jarvis Civilians Goons Robbers Bosses Raider - 3 Hearts Level 2 - Hotel Surprise - After the big fight at the convention, Iron Man and Ant-Man rest at their hotel to wait to go to the convention the next day. But, out of nowhere HYDRA has a surprise attack on the hotel and attacks them. Characters Iron Man Ant-Man Non Playable Characters Jarvis Hotel Worker Goons HYDRA Agent Bosses HYDRA Tank - 6 Hearts Level 3 - On The Helicarrier - After the hotel attack, Nick Fury calls Iron Man and says they are being attacked by HYDRA agents too and Nick Fury's signal gets lost. It switches to Nick Fury shooting at HYDRA Agents. Characters Nick Fury Agent Coulson Non Playable Characters SHIELD Agent Maria Hill Goons HYDRA Agent Bosses HYDRA Ship - 6 Hearts Level 4 - Undercover Roxxon - After the Helicarrier attack it goes back to Iron Man and Ant-Man the next day at the convention. Tony is looking at Roxxon electronics when suddenly 2 Roxxon Guards took off their hats and it was the Raiders! Characters Iron Man Ant-Man Non Playable Characters Jarvis Civilians Goons Roxxon Guard Bosses Last 2 Raiders - Both have 3 hearts Level 5 - Edwin Cord's Excuse - This level is fast because the whole level is a boss fight. Edwin Cord tries to show Nick Fury footage of Iron Man using weapons in the convention but SHIELD doesn't care and Edwin pulls out a gun and starts shooting. Characters Nick Fury Agent Coulson Non Playable Characters Iron Man Maria Hill Goons Jetpack Raiders Bosses Edwin Cord End Of Chapter Characters Unlocked Iron Man Ant-Man Robbers HYDRA Agent Nick Fury Agent Coulson Raiders Edwin Cord Roxxon Guard Jetpack Raider Chapter 2: Right Hand Man Level 1 - Flush Gang Fight - Batman and Wonder Woman get in a fight with the flush gang when Darrin Profitt comes out of nowhere and helps them. Characters Batman Wonder Woman Red King Non Playable Characters Superman Martian Manhunter Goons Flush Gang Member Bosses Flush Gang Brute - Big-Fig - 6 Hearts Level 2 - Barricade Explosion - There is a flush gang barricade in the way so Superman and Plastic Man have to stop it by sneaking underground and exploding it. Characters Superman Plastic Man Non Playable Characters Martian Manhunter Batman Goons Flush Gang Members Bosses Demolition Man Level 3 - To The Base - When the barricade gets out of the way you go onward to the flush gang hideout and a giant wave of them run out of the hideout. Characters Batman Wonder Woman Red King Non Playable Characters Martian Manhunter Superman Goons Flush Gang Members Bosses Flush Gang Liutenant Level 4 - Flush Gang Takedown - When inside the base, they take down the leader of the flush gang. The Red King does most of the work of taking him down. Characters Batman Wonder Woman Red King Non Playable Characters Martian Manhunter Plastic Man Goons Flush Gang Members Bosses Flush Gang Leader Level 5 - Onto The Bad Side - The Red King knocks out the flush gang leader and Batman asks him to be in the Justice League but he says no and starts fighting them. The whole level is a boss fight. Characters Batman Wonder Woman Non Playable Characters Martian Manhunter Superman Goons Red King Goons Bosses Red King Chapter End Characters Unlocked Batman Wonder Woman Red King Flush Gang Members Demolition Man Superman Plastic Man Red King Goons Flush Gang Leader Flush Gang Liutenant Chapter 3: Sins Of Flesh Level 1 - Panic At The Disco - After the events of Chapter 1, Nick Fury tells Black Widow the HYDRA Agents fleed off to Los Angeles. When she's there she decides to visit the disco where she finds Spider-Woman. After that HYDRA Agents run into the disco shooting at the disco ball and everyone runs out. Characters Spider-Woman Black Widow Non Playable Characters Civilians DJ Goons HYDRA Agents Bosses AIM Bot Level 2 - Melting Chamber - They find out it was a gang war between HYDRA and AIM. There is still one civilian left in the disco. Spider-Woman gets him and they run out of the disco and the civilian says his name is Eric. Then, Eric starts melting and attacks them. Characters Spider-Woman Black Widow Non Playable Characters Taxi Driver Nick Fury Goons Wax Men Bosses Wax Dinosaur Level 3 - Inside Of A Dream - Spider-Woman and Black Widow go back to their apartment and go to sleep after the big fight. When she goes to sleep it goes into her dream and it shows The Mad Hatter and there are clocks all over the place. Characters Spider-Woman Alice Non Playable Characters Hotel Maid Black Widow Goons Bunny Men Bosses The Mad Hatter Level 4 - Wax Attack - Right when Spider-Woman is about to kill The Mad Hatter she wakes up from her dream in the middle of the night. She hears screaming in the room next to her and it shows the Waxman hitting another person. Characters Waxman Waxmen Non Playable Characters Spider-Woman Hotel Person Goons Police Bosses SWAT Team Level 5 - Wax Takedown - After Waxman's rampage Spider-Woman runs outside of the hotel with Black Widow and they are about to fight each other and the level starts. This level is a boss fight the whole time. Characters Spider-Woman Black Widow Non Playable Characters Nick Fury Civilian Goons Wax Men Bosses Waxman End of chapter Characters Unlocked Spider-Woman Black Widow AIM Bot Wax Men Wax Dinosaur Alice Bunnymen Waxman Police Officer SWAT Team Chapter 4: Empathy Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games